The dimension watcher part one: the fall of Bill
by KODfreak
Summary: Walt visits Bill to join the squad, but instead changes his mind and decides to have revenge.


"Your background checks out, everything's fine, but are you really sure you want to join the squad?" asked Bill. It was night. He was at his table in his backyard, talking to a young man wearing a black suit and tie, and a fedora of the same color. He had brown hair and a pair of dark glasses.

"You could say that I simply must. It's for my own good." The young man said. Bill rubbed his chin.

"Alright, Walt you said your name was, I'll ask you some questions, and I want the honest truth." Bill told Walt.

"Very well."

"First, how old are you?"

"17."

"Okay, and are you qualified to follow orders even if I asked you to assassinate very important people?"

"Yes."

Bill stopped for a moment to think.

"Alright. You're in. That's all I want to ask." Bill said.

"I'm glad you made a good choice." Walt said.

"Now, before you go on celebrating, I have your first assignment. You will stay the night at a little cabin out a little ways down from here. You will go to bed, and I will set up a wakeup call."

"Alright, and that's the assignment?" asked Walt.

"Well," said Bill. "I'll tell you the actual assignment after you get up from your wake up call."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning Bill." Walt said as he got up and walked away out of the house. Bill walked back into the house to make himself something to drink. B.B., Bill's daughter came in the room.

"Who was that, daddy?" she asked.

"Oh, another one of daddy's clients. Except he doesn't seem to live up to daddy's standards. Now, it's getting late, I think you should go to bed."

_**The next morning**_

Walt got up out of bed in the guest room. The room was nice but it seemed fishy.

"Wake up call." Walt muttered to himself.

"BLAM!" the entire wall blasted open and a steel ball on a chain flew out. Walt dodged it just in time. When it retracted and flew out a second time, Walt grabbed it with no effort. He then yanked it, causing the attacker to fly into the room and hit the wall. Walt now could see as this person got up that it was an Asian girl. She was wearing a school girl uniform. She looked at Walt with her cold eyes as she continued to swing the steel ball to hit him. Walt then took out is Katana which appeared to be made out of solid gold. He then blocked each swing with huge force. Walt raised his sword up as the chain wrapped around the sword. Walt grinned as he swung his katana backward. The girl flew through the air and hit a wall in the distance. Walt hurried over to see the girl lying on her back. Walt got a good look at her. She actually looked kind of beautiful.

"Need some help?" Walt asked extending a hand. The girl grabbed it and was helped up to her feet.

"I'm Walt, by the way."

"My name's Gogo." The girl said. She thought Walt was pretty good looking. They then went on a small walk.

"Walt, I need to tell you the truth. Bill sent me to kill you."

"He did?" Walt asked.

"Yes."

"You could just go and tell him that you killed me."

"But if Bill found out he would kill both of us!" Gogo explained.

"I'll protect you." Walt said getting closer to her.

"You will?" Gogo asked, getting even closer. The eventually kissed. Gogo pulled away.

"If we are going to date, then no going past kissing, alright?"

"Sure." Walt answered.

"Now Gogo, I'm taking you to a place where Bill can never find us." Walt said. He took Gogo by the hand. He waved his hand in the air, causing a purple colored portal to appear. They stepped in it, and in a flash they were in some town. It was like some sort of zoo.

"What is this place?" Asked Gogo.

"It's like a little amusement park." Answered Walt he kept in mind that there was a stash of papers with hilarious jokes that made fun of people. The two of them kept walking down the road past the shops, and headed to the building with the stash. They went inside and Gogo instantly noticed the hatch. She opened it.

"What the hell is this?" she asked reading the jokes. She was instantly offended.

"What kind of jokes are these?" she asked, angered.

"Gogo. I thought you would like them. I thought they were funny."

"Funny! You think this is funny! I thought you were different, but now I can see you are just like the rest of them. We're through!" she yelled storming off leaving Walt standing there, dumbfounded how fast the relationship ended. Gogo came back inside.

"And just to let you know, I had Bill track me with a device before I left to kill you."

"How will he get here? This is another dimension!"

"He is a wealthy man, Walt. He has access to things that normal men can never access in their lifetime." Gogo said. She then left. Walt knew he had little time before Bill came. So instead of Bill coming to Walt, Walt thought that he should come to Bill. And he should come to him in style. He had just the idea. Walt opened another dimension and went inside it. What appeared before him was a smoldering pile of ruins, and in the middle of it, was a towering Venus fly trap like plant, with its purple roots all over the ground. The trap part of the plant was huge, with leaves around the backside of the head.

"Ahem." Walt said. The huge head looked down at Walt.

"I don't care anymore. I need my revenge. So I ask of your help." Walt explained.

"You came to the right plant." The plant said. It sent a vine down and Walt quickly ran up it. They entered back into another dimension, and ended up close by where Bill's house was. The smashed through the streets, and the buildings. They kept moving, and went through anyone who got in the way. As they neared Bill's house, Bill was waiting in the front. The plant sent it's vine down and Walt jumped with his sword as Bill jumped with his. After the two weapons collided, they landed on the ground and proceeded to fight. Walt ducked under one swipe as Walt tried and upward swipe as it was blocked. They continued to fight, as Walt's sword was thrown out of his hands.

"I think you should see this one person before you die." Bill said as Gogo came out the door.

"Walt, I'm sorry, but I'm not taking you back, and I never want to see you again." She said. Walt made a slight grin.

"Fine. Stupid bitch" he said to both Bill and Gogo's shock. Walt quietly picked up his sword.

"Plant, I'm leaving this world for you. You are free to destroy it." And with that, Walt entered another portal, to explore another dimension.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
